Ember's tale
by scarlette16
Summary: Plot Bunny Adopted by Fox of Magic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ember's tale

Yay, my first story!!! If I stole your ideas sorry. I hope you enjoy.:) Disclaimer : I don't own transformers just Ember and the plot.

* * *

My name is Ember Jay, I have blue eyes, black hair with natural red strips in it, I have a slim figure, tanned skin, and about 5'3. I've been an orphan since I can remember and let me tell you, all those stories about how bad being an orphan is, it's ten times worse! I'll be 14 next month so that means another four gloomy years and I'm taking off. I'm also super smart, and being so smart, I got to skip to the 11 grade. I would be in college right now or something, but there is two things holding me back.

1: The teens need help with their school work **bad**, but the teachers at my school don't do a thing to help.  
2: Jim, the school tormentor, who beats up every so called 'nerd' in sight. And me being on the top of his hate list.

I would love to be as far away from the tough guy wan'a' be ,but I'm the only one that sticks up for the 'nerds' around here. Oh by the way, if you see a tall guy, about 17, dirty blonde hair, green eyes, light skin, muscular, and looks like he could eat you...RUN!!

Today is the last day of school and, also the day I pack my bags and go to another foster family in an entirely different town. Oh what fun.  
Hopefully, next year the teachers will do there jobs, kids will pass school, and Jim will learn to be nice. It could happen**...not****!!!!!!**  
The teachers are never going to change, teens will most likely drop out, and when I'm gone Jim will reign in terror. The school is going to fall big time.  
And I can't do anything about it.

Anyway, I have to get ready for school.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I stood face to face with Jim.  
Earlier, I had caught him pushing a shorter teen around, along with his friends. Luckly, I distracted them long enough for the victim to sneak away.  
"Come on shorty. Show me what you got!," the dimwit teased as I charged at him. I tackled him and held him down. I'm also a whole lot stronger than I look. I have to be, to stand up to this loser but, sometimes my strength totally surprises me.  
He yelled out to his friends but they were long gone. They all know that I can beat them all senceless if I wanted to.  
After a few minutes I let him up and he ran off in the direction of his 'friends'.  
I got up and dusted myself off.

About 15 minutes later, the intercom buzzed and said,"Ember Jay, please report to the principal's offices.,"  
I could hear the snickers as I walked towards the principal's office. Jim had told on me again.  
'Well,' I thought,' so much for a great last day.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the principal's little 'chat', I walked out of the school with my social services gaurdian, John.  
We got in his old (and I mean old!!!) ford pickup truck and drove towards the foster home. I got my stuff and went back in the truck with John.  
Not too long after, the truck started acting up.''Oh, just perfect.," muttered John while he drove into a small parking lot. We stopped and John got out of the truck and popped the hood. A few minutes passed, and he poked his head back in the truck,"Ah, could you...?,'' but I cut him off,''Sure,'' I sighed as I got out. I forgot to mention that I'm a wicked mechanic. I just love tech stuff, it comes naturally I guess. One moment later and the ford ran like new but, needed parts badly. And no matter how many times I tell 'Cheep Johnny' he never listens.  
I hopped back in the truck and we went back to our trip.

The ride was silent until John spoke,"This will be your third house this year, and I don't want you to mess it up for yourself either. You've had chances to live in good homes before and don't think you'll get any more chances in the future.,"

"Okay," I sighed. Apparently John's vision of a good home was **not** the friendly type. Heck, if it's a place to get rid of me, it's considered a good home.  
'Who cares anyway?' I thought 'It's probablely just another stupid family who has pity on me.'

"We're here," John pronounced as we got out. We walked to the door, and John rang the bell.

'What's so different about this family?'

The door opened ,"Why hello, Mr. Witwicky."

_Thanks for reading, please review, and pleeeeeese no flames!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Ember's tale chapter 2: The Witwickys

The guy had a white shirt, blue jeans, and a tired look on his face that brightened up after realizeing who we were.  
''Oh, come in.,'' he greeted,'' Judy!,''  
A moment later, a woman with brown hair and eyes, wearing black slacks and a green shirt, came rushing in.  
''Who is it, Ron?,'' asked Mrs. Witwicky,'' Oh, we didn't think you'd show for another hour. Please sit down.,''  
We obliged and sat down on the cream colored couch. The room, I guessed, was the living room. It had a large flat screen TV on a wall faceing the couch, and a coffee table between the two. Shelves were stocked with family pictures, vases, and nic-nacs all around the walls. Over all, it was fairly nice.

''Well, my name is Judy, and this is my husband, Ron.,'' said Judy while pointing at Ron.

''My name is John Grubson. I'm the social services worker, we spoke over the phone. And this is Ember.,'' said Mr. Grubby (my nickname for him)

''Hi,'' I whispered shyly. I was like this whenever I met a new family, but it would wear off when I got to know them better.

''Hello, Ember. If you want to unpack, your room is upstairs on the left.,'' Judy said, a little happy.

''Okay, sure,'' I agreed as I stormed upstairs, my suitcase in hand.  
My room was huge and well kept compared to my last rooms were I had to share with several other kids. The room had a twin sized bed in one corner, with a night stand beside it, a dresser in the other, and a perfect view of the backyard and neighborhood from the window.  
I was laying on my bed relaxing, staring at the sky blue walls, when a bark came from the floor. I looked down to see a mut growling at my suitcase, challengeing it or something.

''Dumb dog,'' I muttered as I picked up the tiny terror and walked back down stairs.  
I found Mrs. Witwicky doing dishes, Mr. Witwicky seemed to be out, and John (thankfully) had left.  
''Is this your's?,'' I asked grinning.  
''Thats Mojo, we have another dog outside, Franky. I hope you don't mind dogs.,'' Mrs. Witwicky replied turning towards me.  
''They're okay.,''  
I walked around the kitchen looking over the china cabinets and seeing what kind of electronics they had. Yeah, I'm such a techno-geek, but I love it!

''I forgot to tell you that our son is comeing home from college tomorrow. He's staying here until his apartment is set up. I'm sure you two will get along great.,'' Mrs. Witwicky asured.  
''Have you unpacked?,''  
''No, not yet.,'' I confessed  
''How about you go and unpack, while I cook dinner?''  
''Sounds like a plan.''  
I ran back upstairs and unpacked, until Mrs. Witwicky called me to eat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mr. Witwicky had arrived and we all sat down and ate tacos.  
''Mrs. Witwicky, please pass the cheese.,'' I asked  
''Dear, please call me Judy.,'' Judy replied while passing the cheese,''So, tell us about yourself, what do you enjoy?,''  
''In school, I was good in science and robotics.,'' I said as I took a bite of my taco.  
''Science? Sam is studying astronomy in college.,'' stated Ron  
''Oh, I can't believe that its been two years. I miss him so much. I remember when he was just a baby, my heart almost stopped when he said mama.,'' sniffled Judy.  
They talked about big moments in Sam's life. From the first time he went potty, to his first driveing lesson. I talked about my not so nice time while being an orphan, but tried to tell the lighter stories. They were sorry for me, although I told them not to worry about it. I didn't need any pity. I try to look on to the future, and leave the past in the past.  
When I was done eating, I bid them good night and went upstairs. I took a shower, changed into pajamas, and layed in bed thinking about the Witwickys.  
'They're not too crazy, and quite nice. Maybe I could stay here, they seem to execpt me.,' I thought, getting carried away in the complicated mass that was my mind.  
'I wonder what Sam is like...,' but I drifted off to sleep not thinking anymore on the subject.

* * *

I need names for the autobot's holoforms. Please!! I'm a little stuck. And don't forget to review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that I haven't updated, and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer : Again, I don't own anything but the plot and Ember.

Ember's tale chapter 3 : Sam

The next day started normal enough. I ate breakfast, showered, put a red shirt and black shorts on, brushed my teeth, and was now watching T.V.  
I was also trying my best to restrain myself from throwing Mojo out the window from all his barking.

I was suddenly shot out of my T.V. daze, when I heard a nice roar of an engine in the driveway. I looked outside, and let me tell you, my jaw dropped to my knees.

Outside was a 2010 Camaro!

I just stared at it in awe. I was always used to John's beat up, scrap heap, but this....this was breath taking. Yeah, I'm addicted to cars...a lot. But I bet anyone would be drooling over that car!

''That's Sam.,'' called Judy, sending me out of la la land.

'_Well, I guess it's time to meet my_ _'brother'_.,' I thought as walked outside with the Witwickys.

There was a 19 year old boy with blackish-brown hair, brown eyes, light blue shirt, and jeans coming towards us. He wore a goofy smile as he high-fived Ron, and was hugged/squeesed by Judy. His smile, however, faded into confusion when he turned towards me.

''Ah, mom?,'' He turned to said person,''Who is this?''

_'Uh, oh...they didn't tell him about me.,' _I thought, biteing my lip,'_This isn't going to be good.,'_

''Oh, this is Ember your sister.'' She replied.

Sam froze.

''My what!?,'' He sheirked,'' My sister!?''

''Well, when you gone the house was so quiet and I missed haveing a kid around so we adopted Ember. We didn't tell you earlier because we didn't know if we were able to have her,'' explained Judy.

Sam was speechless. He was able to shoot a small why-didn't-you-give-me-aheads-up look at Ron, which was returned with a don't-blame-me-it-was-all-her-idea look.  
Defeated, Sam sighed and looked at me.

''Hi, I'm Sam. Nice to meet you Ember.,'' He said holding up his hand.

''Like-wise,'' I replied, shakeing his hand.

Seeing that Sam wanted to catch up with his parents, I walked back inside to read a book.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was on chapter 13 on 'Robinson Crusoe' when I heard several engines coming our way. I looked out the window to see a blue semi with red flames, a black Topkick, a yellowish search and resque hummer, and two Chevrolet cars, one green, one orange.

I watched a tall man with dark blueish hair, buff, red shirt, a blue jacket, and blue jeans step out of the semi. From the Topkick, a guy with black hair, very buff, black t-shirt, and black pants came out. From the hummer, a buff, sandy haired guy, dressed in a doctors outfit came out. And from the Chevrolet cars came twins, one from each car. One had green hair, green and black striped shirt and black pants, and the other was dressed the same way, only he had the color orange.

They all started to walk towards the Witwickys (which were now outside) and....a strange boy?

He had blonde hair with died black stripes, a black skirt covered by a yellow jacket, and yellow and black pants.

Suddenly, a girl came rushing over to Sam, and kissing him when they made contact. She was Sam's age, slim, brown hair, wearing jeans, and a purple tank top.

'Girl friend,' I guessed.

Then one, the guy from the semi, noticed me leaning out of the window.

He turned to Sam and pointed at me, confused. Even from the window I could hear Sam sigh as he explained.

'Might as well meet them,' I thought, as I walked out of my room, down the stairs, and out of the house.

I walked over to the group, and smiled.

'' Hi, my name is Ember,'' I said shyly

''Hello Ember, my name is...,''

''Uh, Tim! His name is Tim.,'' Sam said nervously,'' And thats Hyde,'' he pointed at the man in black ,''Rad,'' he pointed at the doctor,''Sid and Mark,'' he pointed at the twins,''Uh, Ben,'' he pointed at the stranger,''And this is my girlfriend, Mikeala,'' he finished, holding said girl in his left arm.

''Okay, its nice to meet you.,'' I said, curous as to why he was acting funny.

I kinda' noticed they all looked like their trucks/cars, but what really stood out was their bright, unnatural eyes.

Feeling that Sam wanted to talk to his friends, and not wanting his little 'sister' around, I sat down on a lawn chair and started to read my book that I had brought out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been awhile before they all went inside, leaving me to enjoy the sun and my book.

All of a sudden, Mojo came running out of the backyard and started barking like crazy at the trucks/cars.

Sam came out of the house and grabbed the mut, as these three jocks came out of nowhere. That really got my attention as I put down my book and walked over to a worried looking Sam.

''Hey Sam, who is this?,'' I asked

''Oh, uh Ember, this is Trent.,'' said Sam nervously. He looked like one of those kids that I used to defend used to look like before their pounded.''I need to go, my friends are waiting for me inside.,'' Sam turned to back inside,'' What's the rush?,'' said Trent as he hand on Sam's shoulder, and jerking it, making him turn around to face him.

**_Whack!_**

Trent socked Sam's eye, and that pushed my buttons.

''Hey!,'' I shouted getting Trent's attention.

And **_whack!_**

I hit his ugly mug, sending him backwards a bit. Quickly, his goons grabed both of my arms.

''Oh, how cute.,'' mocked Trent

I sooo wanted to hit him, but dumb and dumber were holding my arms. However, my legs being free, I kicked him **_hard_** at the one place that would have any guy winceing. He fell instantly. His goons distracted, I kicked the guy on my right shin and threw the other one over my shoulder.

When they got up Trent yelled,''Get her!,'' and of course they charged at, when we'll people ever learn?

I jumped in the air and landed on top of one of them, knocking him unconsious. The other one got some sense and made a run for it. Trent, mad as ever, charged at me. I was really ticked off with this guy, so when he got close enough. I hit him in the eye, and the force of the hit sent him halfway across the lawn.

I walked over to him, makeing sure I didn't kill him, and surpriseingly, he was still consious.

''You son of a....,''

''Finish that sentence and I'll sock you to the moon! Got that?,'' I asked, holding my fist threatingly to his face. A look of terror and anger sweld in his face. He quickly dashed off, and apparently, the goon that was unconsious had left too.

I looked at the direction in which Trent left and I turned to go back inside. But instead, I was met with ten pairs of eyes wide with shock.

Sam was on the lawn with Hyde, and everyone else was either at the door steps or in the house stareing out the windw.

''You just...,'' said Sam still in shock.

''How did you...?,''asked Hyde as much in shock as Sam was.

Everyone was staring at me and I didn't like it.''So, I'll just be in my room.,'' I said, picking up my dropped book and went to my room.

I lied down on my bed, rubbing my knuckles. I really don't like to fight, but when someone is in trouble, I go all 'gaurdian', protecting the weak. I don't know where I got it from, sense everyone I know is the 'every man for himself' type.

It was getting late, and I could hear the roar of engines leaveing. I turned to the window, as Tim climbed into his semi. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew Tim and the semi from somewhere. Something from a faint memory or something.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Prime POV**

The girl named Ember had single handedly, how Sam would say, mopped that floor with Trent and his friends. Everyone was shocked, even Iron Hide, that she had defeated three males twice her size.

''She's strong.,'' said Mikeala after Ember had gone inside.

''Did you know she could do that?,'' asked Bumble bee looking at Sam.

''No, I just met her. Mom?,'' Sam replied turning to Mrs. Witwicky.

''Why no, I never seen her f...oh yes I remember John saying she had gotten into fights at school.,'' said Mrs. Witwicky.

''That must be one heck of a school to be fighting like that.,'' remarked Mr. Witwicky.

''Yeah, but did you see the look on Trent's face? Priceless!,'' laughed a pleased Sam.

''I know and above all he was beat by a girl! His buddies are not going to live this down.,'' agreed Mikeala.

''Oh, left something in the oven!,'' remembered Mrs. Witwicky,'' Come and help me Ron.,''

''Yes dear,'' replied Mr. Witwicky annoyed as he followed his wife.

Meanwhile, the rest of us talked and caught up. Mainly, Sam talked about how hard college was, but with the help of the shard, he was able to pass with flying colors. After a good while, Mrs. Witwicky called Sam and Mikeala in for dinner.

''Well, see you guys later!,'' called Sam as he and Mikeala went inside. Bee turned off his holoform and went into recharge. The rest of us went to our 'cars' and went back to base.

My mind wandered on the new arrival. I couldn't help, but it felt like I met Ember before. I felt it deep in my spark. I shrugged it off and concentrated on driving.

But still.....

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please review, and no flames!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updateing in a while, and thanks to those that review! Oh, and I forgot to mention that Ember's hair goes just above her shoulders.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything just Ember and the plot.

_I opened my weary eyes in the darkness to see nothing but two shadowy figures hovering over me. One was taller than the other, but both had the same glowing blue eyes. I closed my eyes again, feeling safe and slightly at ease in their presence. I shot them open again as I heard a loud **bang**. I saw the smaller figure reaching out to me before it's eyes flickered out their blue glow. I searched out for the other figure but instead I saw a towering dark figure with blazeing ruby eyes full of hate. I ran from my spot into the darkness around me. I didn't get far before a large claw-like hand grab me. I struggled to get loose but only caused it, whatever it was, to squeeze harder. I could hear it laugh, as I screamed in pain. It held it's other claw up in the air ready to strike before bring it down to take the last bit of life I had in me, and...._

I woke up.

I sat up in bed shacking like a leaf, rocking back and forth. I had never had a dream that real before, and hoped never to have one like it again.

_''What in the world was that about!?,''_I thought,_'' Who was that scary red eyed guy? Who were those people with the blue eyes, and why did they seem so...familiar?,''_

I sighed as I calmed down. Knowing that there was no way in heaven above that I was going back to sleep, I got dressed and watched the sunrise.

* * *

'' Ah, Mom!,'' Sam complaned,'' Why do I have to take her to the mall?,''

''Because, Sam, She needs new clothes and this could give you a chance to bond with each other.,'' Judy repeated for the hundredth time.

Judy had Sam take me to the mall today, and Sam is none too thrilled. I really didn't care for clothes too much, so I really am not exited about all of this. But the perk is that I get to ride in his car! Man, that thing is so smoking hot! It just seems sometimes, and don't think I'm crazy, but it feels like it watches me.

We were on our way to pick up Mikeala at her autoshop. Mikeala seemed nice, and from what Sam has told me, she's wicked smart in cars. Maybe she could be someone I could relate to, sense we both know what it's like without a dad. Of course, she gets to see her dad now cause he is out of prison, but I don't know if I'll ever see or hear from my dad or mom.

Anyway, we started to pull up at the shop and got out. I followed Sam as he entered the garage like building. When we got inside, I saw tools, car parts, and oil stained rags everywhere.

''Oh, this stupid hunk of junk just won't start!,'' came a voice, I recognized as Mikeala, from the back. Said teen rolled from under an old, dented Mustang.

''I give up!,'' She yelled in frustration.

''Whats wrong?,'' asked Sam as he tried not to smirk at his girlfriend's annoyed look.

In response, she turned the key in the ignition and the result came a loud sound that could be compared with a dieing cat.

"It just won't work!,'' said Mikeala tiredly as she slunk into a nearby chair.

I, being curious as I am, walked over to the stubborn car. I tinkered a bit with the engine before turning the ignition. Instead of the screaming of a dieing animal, the engine made a pleasant and steady pure of the engine.

Mikeala nearly jumped at the sound,''How in the world did you do that?,'' shrieked Mikeala.

''Well, you had everything in place except for a loose wire.,'' I explained. Mikeala just shook her head.

''Well sense you did my work for me, I'm ready to go.,'' She teased. She grabbed her purse and followed us to Sam's car.

''Hey Bee.,'' Mikeala called. Sam gave her a glance of sudden fright.

''What? Who's Bee?,'' I asked.

''Uh, my car, I named him Bumble Bee or Bee for short.,'' Sam stuttered.

''Okay.,'' I said a little confused about their reactions. I glanced at 'Bee' and back at Sam and smiled,''Nice name.''

Relieved, Sam got in the car, or Bee, along with Mikeala and I, and drove to the mall.

* * *

"Oh, that is so cute on you!,'' complemented Mikeala.

''You think so?,'' I asked looking at the Jean shorts and a red shirt with studs that lined out a star.

''Yeah, yeah. Could you two hurry up I want to go and eat, I'm starveing!,'' complained Sam as he held the shopping bags.

''Oh, be quiet ya' big baby! One more minute.,'' Mikeala said while kissing Sam. I rolled my eyes as I went back to the dressing station to change, and came back in my normal silver shirt and ripped jeans. We payed for the clothes and ate at a nearby food court. Sam had two hamburgers, Mikeala had a hotdog, and I had pizza.

''So Ember, what grade are you going to be in next year?,'' asked Mikeala.

''12th grade.,'' I answered like it was nothing.

Sam, who had been drinking his Pepsi, spit a little of his soda in shock, while Mikeala went wide eyed.

''12th grade!!! Are you serious!?,'' asked Sam, cleaning off the soda on his shirt.

''Well, I would be in a high level college or something, but I moved around too much to even to go to school sometimes. And when everything was stable, I skipped into high school when I was 11, but instead of skipping on to college, I stayed and helped out students, while the teachers hardly did anything to help.,'' I explained.

''Wow, thats something. You don't have to worry about that happening around here though, teachers can't stand failing students.,'' said Mikeala.

I was kinda' glad to hear that. I might have a chance to get into a college with as much smarts as I have, or says everyone. I was too busy thinking that I didn't notice a guy comeing towards us.

''Hey guys!,'' called Ben. Sam stood up with a face mixed with confusion and frustration.

''Uh, hi Ben. What are you doing here?,'' asked Sam.

''Well, I got bored, and I came to see what you were doing.,'' replied Ben.

I tuned out of their conversation, while I looked through the shopping bags. My head shot up when someone touched my shoulder.

''Ember didn't you hear me?,'' asked Sam.

''Uh, no sorry.,'' I replied sheepishly.

'' I said, me and Mikeala are going shopping together and wondered if you would go with Ben, you know so we could get done faster.''

I looked at Sam and Mikeala, both having pleading eyes, and sighed,''Fine.'' while Sam cheerfully went with Mikeala to have some alone time with each other. I picked up my bags when Ben took them from me.

''Here, let me.,'' He suggested.

''Aww, how sweet of you.,'' I replied, giveing him the rest of my bags.

We walked and bought from a near store before going to the arcade and played some games. And let me tell you, Ben is the best gamer, besides myself of course, I've ever seen!

''Oh yeah, high score again!,'' I yelled in my victory against Ben.

''Well, you won't win next time.,'' smirked Ben.

''Sure, keep telling yourself that.'' I replied. Man, I've never had this much fun sense...well I don't think I've ever had this much fun before.

We walked out of the arcade and met Sam and Mikeala at the ice cream parlor.

''So, how was the shopping?,'' asked Mikeala.

''Great!,'' I replied happily.

''Hey, what do you guys want?,'' Sam asked trying to get everyone's order.

''I'll have chocolate.,''

''And I'll have moosetracks,'' Both Mikeala and I replied.

''Okay, I'll be right back!,'' called Sam as he ran off to get our ice cream.

Mikeala and I talked, and showed our clothes. - Okay just to make things clear, I'm not the pretty, princess type of girl that shops and likes pink. The very mention of pink makes me shudder. Its just that I got choose to wear what I want, not some fluffed little girl outfit like the ones my foster parents made me wear. I like colors like red, black, silver, and maybe some times blue, and the clothes I got were just like that, not too bright but with a little bit of color. Sorry, I went a little off track, back to were I left off.- Ben didn't say much, he mainly just listen to our conversation.

Sam came with our ice cream and it was so good I think we inhaled it, though I can't figure why our brains didn't freeze into ice cubes. I had asked Ben if he wanted any of mine but he said he didn't like ice cream too well.

''Uh, Ben? Don't you have to get going?,'' asked Sam, holding up his watch.

''Oh, yeah I think I do.,'' said Ben, as he shot up from his seat and around the corner.

''Man, whats his problem? He looked like his pants were on fire or something.,'' I joked as I threw away my trash.

''Thats just Ben. You'll get used to it.,'' Mikeala explained.

''Yeah, we need to get going too.,'' said Sam as he picked up our shopping bags, and headed towards the door.

We, still talking about our day, followed him to Bee and hoped in.

We drove back to the house in no time and unloaded Bee. Sam and Mikeala left saying that they needed some alone time, or more like some kissing time. So, that left me nothing to do for the rest of the afternoon.

After getting bored of watching TV, I told Judy that I was going for a walk to exercise and get some freash air.

But little did I know that, that walk would change my life forever.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And I know some of you are wondering 'Where's Jazz?' well don't worry, he'll show up in later chapters!

Oh, and don't forget to review. Please no flames!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you my loyal readers (if I have any) your reviews are very appreciated.

Disclaimer : Again, I do not own anything just Ember and the plot.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Ember's tale chapter 5

I was resting in a park, watching the clouds go slowly by, and just enjoying the peace. It was around time for me to head home, so I got up (I was sitting in the grass) and dusted myself, and walked down the street.

As I walked down the street, I heard an explosion and screaming coming from the corner. I quickly ran towards the sounds until I saw what used to be a street. Rubble of buildings and cars were everywhere, but threw me off was the 20 ft. robot, destroying everything in sight!

Suddenly, it threw a car in my direction. Time seemed to slow down as I front flipped over it, my nose missing the windshield by mear inches, and I landed on my feet with a thud.

'_How the...?,'_ but my thoughts cut short by an ear pierceing scream. I looked to my right and saw a couple about to be crushed from the tumbleing building beside them. Without a second thought, I ran at super-sonic speed towards them, picked them up, and swiftly headed for safety. When I put them down I headed back for any survivors.

_'I hope no one is hurt, or worse.,'_ I thought.

The robot was about to crush a girl, when I quickly pushed her out of the way. Angry someone had stopped his fun, he glared at me with his red optics. Those optics reminded me of the ones from my nightmares, not exactly the same ones, but they were still scary. Fear gripped me and I felt something like electricity all over my body. What happened next kinda' freaked me out. Lighting-like sparks came from my hands and hit the robot, killing it. It's lifeless body lied motionless, as I stood stunned.

_'OKAY, WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!,' _I thought frantically. It was then I noticed my hands, the skin was gone and in it's place was...metal! I just stared at it blankly until sirens broke my trance. I rushed back home as fast as I could before I could be seen.

* * *

Autobot POV

''It looks like someone beat us to it.,'' stated Lennox as he poked his gun at the dead decepticon.

Ironhide grunted, upset that he couldn't shoot his massive cannons.

''Who, or what, could have done this?,'' asked Epps,'' An autobot maybe?''

Optimus looked down at Epps and replied,'' No, an autobot would of sensed our energy signature and would have stayed.''

Ratchet scanned the decepticon to see killed him and froze.

''Optimus,'' Ratchet said shocked, which was rare for him. He turned to Prime,'' I detect allspark energy.''

They all looked at him like he was going insane.

''Ratchet, have you blown a gasket?,'' questioned Ironhide.

''Scan for yourself.,'' He replied as they did so.

''How is this possible? It was destroyed.,'' said Ironhide, not believeing his scanners.

''Maybe it was a fragment.,'' suggested Lennox trying to make sense of it all.

''Maybe, but the strange thing is, that I can't detect it anywhere. It couldn't have gotten far.,'' said Ratchet confused.

''What about video footage?,'' asked Prime, but Rathet shook helm and replied,''They were out during the 'Con's rampage.''

''Then we'll have to keep an optic out and see if it comes up, lets just hope we reach it before the decepticons do.,'' Optimus sighed,'' Autobots roll out!''

They transformed and went back to base, along with there human allies.

* * *

Ember's POV

When I got home, I rushed up to my room unnoticed and laid on my bed, staring at my hands. Suddenly, small sparks started to appear on them and the skin reappeared.

_'Oookaaay.,'_ I thought confused, until I had an idea. I concentrated on my right hand and the sparks appeared again, but this time the skin disappeared revealing the shiny metal.

_' So thats why I was abandoned. My parents must of thought me as a freak, or do I even have parents?,'_ Pulling away my thoughts, my fascination took over as I looked at my hand.

_'I wonder how much machinery I have in me,' _

Concentrating, the sparks started to glow all over me and revealed metal on my arms, shoulders, legs, until my entire body was covered in silver metal. I looked in the mirror, and was amazed. My hair had became a helmet, and I had strange markings that looked like Chinese on my arms and legs.

_'This is so flipping cool!,' _I screamed in my mind in excitement_,'Now, how did I fry that robot exactly?'_

Suddenly, a burst of energy came from the center of my hand and hit a lamp, explodeing it in the process. I stared at the broken lamp, then my hand and back at the lamp again.

_'Okay, thats how.'_

A noise came from below and started to rise. Someone was comeing upstairs. And I panicked.

''Come on, come on!,'' I whispered, as the sparks reappeared, turning me back to normal, and taking their time I might add.

The footsteps came closer, and a knock came at the door.

''Ember?,'' asked the concerned voice of Judy, as the sparks were just about to transform my left arm back.

''Yes ma'am?,'' I replied nervously. She opened the door and I quickly hid my arm behind my back.

''Are you okay? We didn't hear you come in. Did you enjoy your day?''

I looked at her and smiled,''Yeah, I had a very extraordinary day. But I'm kinda' tired, I think I'll rest up here for the rest of the afternoon.''

Judy looked at me for a minute before smileing and walking back down stairs. After she was gone I sighed and fell on the bed.

''That was too close for comfort.,'' I muttered in the sheets.

* * *

Autobot POV

Optimus was sitting at his desk, finishing off datapads when Ratchet rushed in.

''Sir, I've detected the allspark energy again.,'' Ratchet anounced,''But it vanished not too long ago.''

Optimus put down his datapad and stoodup,''Where was it's last location?''

''Not too far from the last attack in Tranquillity.''

''All right. I'll contact Ironhide and the Twins.''

After the autobots assembled they headed out towards Tranquillity.

* * *

Decepticon POV

''Megatron! I've detected an allspark signal, but it vanished, shall I investigate?,'' asked Barricade as he bowed low to his master.

''Yes, report back to me what you find.,'' commanded Megatron.

''Yes sir.''

Barricade transformed and headed were the signal was last at.

As Barricade drove near the source, he sensed the autobots in range. He grunted as he commed Megatron.

//My Lord, the autobots are in pursuit as well.//

//I'll send Starscream to assist you.// Megatron replied.

Not long after, Starscream arrived, flying above Barricade.

//About time you showed.// 'Cade snarled.

//Be quiet you worthless scum// yelled Starscream //The sooner this is over, the better.//

The two drove/flew to were the signiture had last shown.

* * *

Autobot POV

They were almost there when they detected decepticons.

''Optimus...,'' but Optimus cut Ironhide off.

''I know.''

''Shall we fight them?''

Optimus sighed,''Not unless they act first, we don't need any human deaths right now.''

''Yes sir.''

* * *

Ember POV

I was resting on my bed when my ears picked up cars alarms, explosions, and tons of screaming. I quickly jumped up, dashed out of the house, and down the street at super-sonic speeds. I felt the sparks cover me as I ran, changeing me into my 'battle mode'.

_'I'm insane for doing this, but I can't let anyone get hurt.,' _I thought as I sped down the streets.

When I arrived at the sene I saw seven large robots in a rough duel. My attention quickly went the screaming by-standers. I zoomed over to them and got them a distance away. I had done many trips without the robots noticing me, which was mainly because of the dust that they made, and they were too busy killing each other.

I had finished evacuating people, so I ran behind a wall to watch the brewing battle. The two little ones were being repaired by a yellowish one, while the four others held each other off.

As I watched, I noticed the triangle-shaped one was luring the biggest one away. I followed, I really don't why, curiosity I guess. I was hiding behind a car as I heard the one with the red flames talk.

''Leave Starscream, your out numbered.''

_'I know that voice._' I thought.

''Not before I get a piece of you first, Prime!,'' growled the one called Starscream, as he fired at Prime's chest at close rang. Prime stumbled to his knees, holding his chest as sparks and pinkish oily fluid came out. The car I was behind, was only a few yards away from this Prime guy, and as he lifted his head, I saw his blue optics.

_'Those optics, those...HOLY COW!!!,' _I thought as I remembered my dream, those optics, the shadowy form, it was all starting to connect.

Starscream, with Prime down, had a dagger-like thing raised above said bot, ready to make it's last, swift strike before the larger bot could even move. But he didn't even get to move a couple inches, before blue sparks hit him the chest sending him backwards. Starscream was stunned and flew his recked butt out of there in retreat. And yes, I was the one who shot him. Before I could process what I was doing, I had ran in front of Prime and blasted Starscream, sending him with tail between his legs, so to speak.

The other robots were coming my way, most likely to help Prime sense they stopped shootting. I gave Prime a quick glance, before taking off.

* * *

OP POV

The others came towards me, and I couldn't stop but stare in the direction where that...well I don't know who, or what that was. I could tell it was Cybertronian easily, but friend or foe I'm not sure. The being was covered in dirt and grime, but what stuck out was it's bright baby blue optics.

''Sir, are you all right?,'' asked Ratchet, as tended to my wound.

''Those optics, I know those optics....''

* * *

I hope enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it!

Please review, and tell me what you think.

Oh, and again, **PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

YAY!!!!! My 6th chapter! Thanks to those that review! Sorry about the short chapter, please don't hate me!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Ember and the plot.

* * *

_I was in a white room, and from the looks of things, it had no end._

_''Hello?,'' I tried calling._

''Greeting,''_ said a voice behind me, as I jumped from the response. I turned around to see a person of glowing blue light._

_''_I apologize, I didn't mean to frighten you.,''_ It said in a monotone voice as I just stood there, staring at the strange being._

_''Uh, hi.,'' I managed to say._

_''_I assume that you are very confused, that is why I'm here. To help you understand both what is happening, and what has happened.,'' _It explained,_'' Oh, and I am not an it, I am the Allspark.''

_''Okay Allspark, where are we?,'' I asked dumb-founded._

''We are in your mind.,'' _The Allspark replied._

_'All right, one question down and a millon to go. Man, this is going to be a long dream.,' I thought bitterly._

''I agree, so lets start shall we. You are what is classified as a pretender, a Cybertronian that has a organic shell to hide itself better with humans, although you are a little more advanced, able to eat as the humans do and such. And yes, you are from Cybertron, as well as the Autobots and Decepticons that you classify as 'Gaint Robots'. The Autobots are the keepers of life and peace, or as you would say, the good guys. The Decepticons are evil and destroyers of life and peace, or the bad guys. Both sides followed me to earth, so that they could rebuild Cybertron, because I was their life force, but I was destroyed during a battle in Mission city.,'' _The Allspark explained while a slide show of robots battleing.,''_ The most recent battle, was for the Matrix of leadership, at Egypt.''

_As he explained, more scenes zipped past my eyes, a little too fast to see all of it, but slow enough to get the point. I even thought I saw Sam and Mikeala in a couple, but threw it aside, seeing it was most likely my imagination._

_'' I uh...how uh...? Okay, I think I've got it, but if you were destroyed in battle, how are you speaking to me?,'' I said confused._

''Yes well...oh, we have to do this some other time. Your starting to awake, goodby for now.,'' _The Allspark stated, slowly disappearing into thin air as I woke up._

* * *

Sorry for not updateing in a while, guys. Writer's block, whatcha' going ta' do right? I'll try to update sooner this time, promise! :)

Please no flames, like I said, I'm comeing out of a writer's block, so the chapter might not be too good.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, for not updating in a loooooooooong time. I had to get my thoughts together.

Disclaimer : I don't own transformers, nor the 'carrying hold' idea, that belongs to Litahatchee, who let me use her idea. If you want to use her idea, ask her. DO NOT use it with out her permission, that's just plain rude. Her story "Night fire", the story that the 'carrying hold' idea came from, is recommended for IronhideXChromia fans.

* * *

Ember's tale chapter 7

The next day was with out any robotic incident, thankfully, but full of Mrs. Witwicky baking. I've never seen someone bake so much in my entire life! She had said it was for a bakesale for the ladies' club and I had somehow agreed to help in the process.

That night, I fell into my bed, finally clean from frosting. And fell asleep from the long day.

TFTFTFTFTF

_I found myself again in the void of white;however, I couldn't see the Allspark any where. _

"I am here,"_said the monotone-ish voice of the Allspark_," And to answer your last question from before; I'm not the original Allspark. I am but a mere recording to answer your questions, able to react as if I were the real thing. But I sadly, was destroyed at the battle of mission city and all but my fragments remain. However, I was left with enough power to give you a gift you'll learn to use at a later date."

_I noticed the room start to darken and take shape as the Allspark went on_,"There is one more thing about your history that you need to know. How you came to be on earth.,"_ At this, the room became metallic and two robots, with eletric blue optics, were in the center of it. Both looked at something in the smaller one's arms. A closer inspection, I saw it was a smaller robot, just about my size. It's optics were offline as if it was sleeping. I watched quietly as the tall one began to speak..._

_

* * *

_

Elita 1 held her small femme sparkling, murmuring soft cybertronian lulubyes. Her sparkmate, Optimus Prime, stood beside her. Elite gently handed the sparkling to him. Optimus never felt so proud as he watched their sparkling recharge in his arms. "_Optimus, sir, you are needed at the command center,"_ commed Ironhide.  
Optimus handed back the sparkling back to Elita, as she carefully put her in her carrying hold. Optimus looked deeply into his beloved's optics, wishing upon anything to stay with her. But instead he whispered sadly,"Be safe," and sent waves of love and concern over their bond. He was replied by waves of love and support as he transformed, heading to the command center.

* * *

Megatron's next attack was on the Allspark. It's sworn Guardains, protecting it until the point of offlineing, among them were Elita 1 and a young scout named Bumble bee.  
Elita was suddenly hit at the chest, sending her backwards. She looked up at the enemy fighter, and to her horror, she looked into the crimson optics of the leader of the Decepticons. Elita got out of daze and started blasting at him before takeing cover. The shots merely made a dent in the Decepticon's armor as he made his way closer to the Allspark, killing any unfortunate autobot that came in his way. But unfortunately for Elita, he had reconized her.  
Smirking to himself, he powered his cannon, making his way to the unknowing femme. He found her repairing her own cannon that had been disabled from a EMP blast. Megatron grabbed her by her neck, as she realized he was there. Megatron observed the femme_," She would have made a fine decepticon.,"_ he reasoned, but threw her back on the ground and watched her run for cover.  
_"Nothing is better than a moving target,"_ He thought, shootting his cannon at the retreating femme. It was pleaseing to Megatron finding himself in this game, for what was better than killing his enemy's sparkmate and stealing the Allspark in the same breem?  
He raced after her, as she ran towards the Allspark.  
_"I can't risk Megatron getting the Allspark,"_ Elita thought as she switched to her comm link," Bumblebee! Activate the thrusters! Megatron is not to far behind me! I'll hold him off as much as...Aaahh!," The link was terminated after Megatron had caught up with Elita without her knowing before it was too late. He had blasted her at close range, the force sending her up the steps to where the Allspark rested. Although the force was aimed at her spark, it hit mostly at her carrying hold makeing a hole. The landing had caused the sparkling to roll out of it, before the Allspark. Elita tried to reach for the sparkling, useing her last bit of strength before her optics went out forever.  
The sparkling felt the connection disappear, in it's place there was a dark void, and the sparkling didn't like it. She began to cry, wanting her creator to pick her up, but she never did. There was an answer given to her, however. The sparkling stopped crying and looked at the source of the mother-like feeling. She crawled to it and put her little servos on it.

Meanwhile, Bumble bee activated the thrusters sending the Allspark into space, leaveing the poor autobot to face Megatron's wrath.  
"Where did you send it!," Megatron growled, clutching the scout's neck."Somewhere you will never find it!," the autobot shouted bravely. "Fool! You only prolonged this war! Perhaps even spreading it to other worlds!," Megatron tore Bumble bee's arm off and strangled his neck in rage. " No matter, we will find the Allspark anyway.," Megatron reasoned as he threw the assumed dead autobot to the side, before transforming and following after the Allspark.

Optimus arrived at the scene a little too late. The land seemed like a grave yard, still fresh of energon. He was in a state of panick, for he couldn't feel Elita through their bond. But he managed not to show it. He looked to watch medics pour in over the injured, looking for Elita. But to his horror, he found her on the steps of the Allspark, motionless.  
He dropped to his knees before her and picked her up. He could plainly see her carrying hold had a sizeable hole. He looked around frantically, but couldn't find his sparkling.

* * *

Many years later, in the underground base of Sector 7, layed the Allspark. No human was in site, for they were having a party for having found a scientific discovery of sorts.  
The Allspark started to glow as an opening on it's side began to open. What crawled out seemed to be a toddler, 2 or 3 years old. It stumbled away from the Allspark and into doors that seemed to magically open, leading the child out of the base.  
The little one had made it on a deserted part of town, looking around in wonder. While she looked around, she failed to notice a car comeing her way. It hit her, knocking her into stasis as the man got out of the car panicking.  
After he reported to the police what happened, they checked for missing children to see if she would match to any of them. When she didn't, the police set her in a orphanage, where she stayed jumping from place to place, family to family, until she landed at the Witwicky's door.

* * *

_Yeah, sorry if it sucks._

_Please no flames._


	8. Author's note

Okay, so to be blunt, I couldn't find it within myself to finish this story, something I have come to regret, so I'm giving the pen to Fox of Magic.

Hope you enjoy her story as much as ya'll enjoyed this one.


End file.
